Her Love, His Regret
by AceShadow
Summary: Years had passed since Armin had spoken to a certain blonde girl who showed him compassion. However, now that he could no longer suppress the feelings he had for her, he was faced with a dilemma. Contact the girl, and face negative repercussions, or wallow in his own sorrow and continue to be stuck with regret. NOTE: AU, alcohol consumption.


_**Her Love, His Regrets**_

 _Why was I so stupid._

That was the only question he could ask himself, as he sat alone in his room. He chugged another gulp of Hennessy, trying to drown out the painful thoughts away. _She'd_ always been on his mind whether he'd admit it or not, but it seemed that as time passed, things only got worse.

He'd met her seven years ago, during high school. During this time, Armin had managed to dig himself into a situation where nearly everyone at Maria High despised him for something he'd done. Of course, the incident he caused was done with good intentions, but many didn't know that. Nonetheless, for at least year, he would be somebody that a large portion of the student body at Maria high would try to avoid, gossip about, or even full out physically harm. It was a dangerous time for Armin, but even amidst all the drama that would cause him to spiral into depression, there were those who disregarded popular opinion about him. Some would defend him when he couldn't himself, others would try to discount the false rumors about him. However, while he appreciated all of those people who helped him during his time of need, there was one particular person that stood out to him.

 _Krista Lenz_ , also known as Historia.

At a time when the other students, many of whom were his friends, didn't want to even associate themselves with him, she did. She didn't care that talking to him was potentially dangerous, or if her friends disproved of her getting involved with somebody who, at this point, was undesirable. Instead, she tried to reassure him that what he did was the right thing, and that even if others didn't see how much courage it took for him to stand up against a perceived wrong, she did. She became his friend, showing him kindness and compassion when others showed him resentment and hatred.

She was so genuine to him, and the tragedy of it all was that Armin failed to acknowledge such acts. She'd shown interest in him, but he didn't display any such sentiments back. He was just too blinded by his own depression and own misguided mind set. But here he was, his last semester of college, finally appreciating her for the girl she was. It'd been years since the last time they'd spoken, but his feelings for her only grew stronger since. He'd tried to make contact with her on numerous occasions, but every attempt had failed. Matters were only made worse by the fact that she'd all but disappeared from social media.

Recently, however, one of his friends told him that she had somehow managed to talk her, giving him the information and opportunity he needed to contact Krista. Unfortunately, now he was in a debacle on how to do that without looking like a complete creep. By no means did Armin have an unhealthy obsession with Krista, it's just that she was the type of girl that was so rare in today's world. He realized this now, and simply put it, he felt compelled to talk to her again. His intentions towards her were of the utmost purity, and in a way, he wanted to show her the same kind-hearted gesture that she showed him - especially since he had learned through the same friend who had talked to her that she was depressed over matters unknown to him.

He sighed, taking another swig of Hennessy.

The fear of what the outcome could possibly be as a result of contacting her after so long shook him to his core. He didn't want to sound corny, but at this point in his life, he wanted to be with her - to take care of her just as she did to him. If she didn't want to be at least friends, though, then it would be difficult for him to move forward. More than likely, he'd sink back into depression - even more than he was now.

Nonetheless, he knew he had to reach her soon, no matter the circumstances. He had to take a risk.

Besides, he already lived with too many regrets, he couldn't live with one more.

* * *

A/N: _So this is my first AOT fic, and it's fitting that it be a one shot._

 _This one shot means a lot to me because it's actually inspired by something I'm going through in real life._

 _Alsoooo, to any of you who follow me and my other stories, I'll be on vacation for a week at Hawaii (8/14/17 - 8/21/17), just to keep you guys updated!_

 _Anyway, hope you all enjoyed!_


End file.
